Got Your Back
by Hot Rod1
Summary: Jesus hears about Jude being bullied in school and decides to take some action to help his foster brother.


Got Your Back

Summary - Jesus hears about Jude being bullied in school and he decides to take some action.

Disclaimer - I didn't create most of the characters in this story. They are the property of Bradley Bredeweg, Peter Paige and ABC Family. Any infringements are unintentional.

The bell rang loudly at Anchor Beach Community Charter School to signal the end of 3rd period and students filed out in the hallways to head to their next classes and do some socializing as well. Jude made his way in the hall to his locker where he put his Science and Social Studies textbooks in it and got his English textbook out. As Jude closed his locker, he found the familiar faces of his old tormentors, Blake and Jeremy across from him.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Blake said in a mocking tone.

Jude said nothing and decided to walk away. However the bullies followed him and walked next to him.

"Hey, we're talking to you." Jeremy said.

"What do you want?" Jude said.

"Don't think that we haven't forgotten about last time. I got grounded for a month because of you."

"Yeah, you got off lucky." Blake said.

"You know what, why don't you two douchbags quit your yapping and do something." Jude said in a sarcastic tone.

"What did you call us?" Blake said in a menacing tone as he got in Jude's face.

"I say that you`re douchbags, you douche."

Blake was tempted to take some action before Jeremy gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Come on man." Jeremy said. "Not here while everyone could be watching us."

Blake immediately calmed down and gave Jude what looked to a lot of people in the hall to be a playful smack on the back. "We`re not going to do anything to you," He said. "at least for now. But there's always a time and a place to deal with your little pansy ass. Could be later today, tomorrow or whenever."

"We`ll be seeing you around Judith." Jeremy said as he and Blake walked to their classes, leaving Jude feeling a bit shaken up after being threatened. Little did any of the guys noticed that there was another boy that was listening in on the conversation nearby.

_

The hall on the other side of the school was filled with the usual frantic activity in between periods as the students and teachers moved about. Jesus was heading to his next class when he ran into his volleyball teammate Manny.

"Hey, what's up man." Manny said, while slapping five with Jesus.

"Nothing much." Jesus said. "Mr. Andrews has a pop quiz today."

"Another already. God he's killing me with these pop quizzes."

"Tell me about it."

As Jesus and Manny were walking down the hall, they were met by Manny's younger brother, Jimmy.

"What are you doing over here Squirt?" Manny said while giving Jimmy a playful smack on the head.

"I came to see Jesus." Jimmy said.

"What do you want?" Jesus said

"Last period, i`ve heard a couple of guys threatening your foster brother Jude."

Jesus` mood immediately changed when Jude being threatened was mentioned. "Who's messing with him?"

"A couple of guys named Blake and Jeremy. They're a couple of jackasses that like to push some of younger kids around."

Jesus stewed over what he had just heard and clinched his fist in anger.

"Do you want me to do anything else?" Jimmy asked, which snapped Jesus back to attention.

"Oh no." Jesus said. "We`ll take of this. Thanks for telling me this."

"No problem. I better get to class."

As Jimmy left, Jesus felt a strong anger growing inside him, but took a couple of breaths to calm himself. Then he got a brainstorm while walking outside with Manny.

"So what do you want to do with these guys?" Manny asked.

"I got something for them before lunch." Jesus replied with a devilish smile.

_

Blake came out of class following fourth period and met up with Jeremy in the hall. They went to use the boys' restroom.

"Did see you Karen wearing that short plaid skirt?" Jeremy said while washing his hands.

"Yeah." Blake said as he dried his hands off. "She looked like one of those hot private schoolgirls."

"I wish that it was windy so that we can see if she really wears a thong."

Blake and Jeremy shared a laugh as they finished drying off their hands. Just as they were about to leave, Jesus and Manny entered the bathroom along with a couple of their teammates and blocked Blake and Jeremy from leaving.

"Umm are you guys lost or something?" Jeremy asked timidly.

"No, we were looking for you guys." Manny said.

"Do you two know Jude?" Jesus asked. "You know, little dude that wears blue nail polish?"

Blake and Jeremy looked at each other for a moment and then saw Jesus, Manny and their teammates looking at them menacingly.

"Umm Yeah." Blake stammered.

"That's my foster brother." Jesus said. "I`ve heard that you two have been messing with him. Is this true?"

Blake and Jeremy both felt very nervous and hesitated to speak.

"Well?" Jesus asked impatiently.

"We were just messing around." Blake said nervously.

Jesus immediately grabbed Blake's right arm and twisted him around to apply a hammerlock.

"Ouch!" Blake moaned as pain shot up in his shoulder as Jesus tightened the hold.

"You think it's funny to bully a little guy like him?"

Blake gritted his teeth as the hold slowly grew more painful.

"Not so much fun being on the other hand, huh?" Jesus said.

"Come on, let him go." Jeremy plead. "You`re hurting him."

"Shut up." Manny said while he and one of his teammates held Jeremy.

Jesus kept the hold on Blake for a few seconds more before he let him go. "I think you had enough." He said. "Why don't we take a walk."

Blake and Jeremy immediately complied and followed the older boys to the courtyard where lunch was underway.

"Look man, we won't mess with Jude again." Blake said while rubbing his right shoulder.

"Yeah, we swear." Jeremy.

Jesus pondered their pleas for a moment. "Okay." Jesus said as he put his hand out toward Blake.

The younger boy tenatively put his hand out and shook Jesus` hand for a moment and then all of a sudden, Jesus pulled Blake toward him, put him on his shoulder and carried him over to a garbage can, where he dumped the younger boy.

"I think that we`ve come to an agreement." Jesus said, mockingly.

"Can we dump him too?" Manny asked eagerly.

"Yeah, come on Jesus." One of the teammates begged.

"Knock yourselves out." Jesus replied.

Manny and the teammates immediately picked up Jeremy and carried him over to the garbage can.

"Come on man," Jeremy said as he was being carried. "We said that we won`t mess with Jude again."

"Too late dumbass." Manny said as he and his teammates dumped Jeremy in the garbage can with Blake, overturning it.

Blake and Jeremy were left sitting on the ground, covered in food. The students that were having lunch immediately laughed at them, while Jesus, Manny and their teammates looked on proudly at their work.

"I think that we did enough." Jesus said. "Lets get out of here."

Jesus and his teammates left the scene, leaving Blake and Jeremy still sitting on the ground. The younger boys never felt so embarrassed, being covered in garbage and having everyone laughing at them. After a minute, they got up and ran off to the nearest building to hide.

_

Lena made her way back to the office after lunch and was looking at some paperwork that was left for her when Doris, the securtary approached. her. "Hey Lena." She said.

"Oh hey Doris." Lena said as she put the papers down on the front desk. "What's up?"

"I was about to come out and look for you. Jesus is in the office."

Lena's mood quickly changed the moment when heard the news, with her shaking her head to express her annoyance. "What did he do this time?"

"He and some of the other guys on the volleyball team dumped a couple of the younger boys in a garbage can.

Lena looked over and saw Karina motioning toward her.

"I better go see what's going on." Lena said as she handed the papers to Doris. "Could you put these on my desk?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Lena walked over to Karina`s office and saw Jesus sitting inside the principal's office with Manny, their teammates and Jimmy on the right side, while Blake and Jeremy, who had since changed into their gym clothes, were sitting on the left side.

"Close the door." Karina said.

Lena immediately complied and went to stand in front of the boys. "Okay what's going on here?" She asked, while staring at Jesus, who tried to avoid his mom's glare.

"Jesus and his friends dumped Blake and Jeremy in a garbage can." Karina said. "However that's the only thing. Jimmy could tell Mrs. Foster what you told me."

"I heard Blake and Jeremy threatening Jude, telling him that they were going to get him." Jimmy said. "Then i told my brother and Jesus what they said."

"Is this true what Jimmy is saying?" Lena asked while glaring at Blake and Jeremy. "Answer me right now."

"Yes Mrs. Foster." Blake repiled timidly.

Lena quickly turned her attention to Jesus and his friends. "What about you guys?"

"We went to confront them in the bathroom and i told them not to mess with Jude." Jesus explained. "Then we went outside and dumped them in the trash."

Lena and Karina contemplated what their next action would be and immediately came to an decision when they shared a look of agreement.

"First of all, Blake, Jeremy." Karina said. "I`m very disappointed that we have to go through this with you two again."

"Yes, you two obviously should know our new policy on bullying." Lena said. "However since you haven't gotten the message, me and Mrs. Sanchez are going to call your parents today and make some sort of arrangement to deal with you both. Until then, you guys have in-school detention until further notice."

"As for you gentlemen," Karina said, looking at the guys on the other side. "Jimmy, i`m disappointed that you didn't tell any of the teachers about what you've heard. You're not in any trouble, but please don't make this mistake again."

"Yes Mrs. Sanchez." Jimmy said.

"As for the rest of you, while it's admirable that you were looking out for Jude Jacob, i`m disappointed that you resorted to such frat boys tactics. Still i`m glad that there wasn't any violence. So i think that a week's detention would be fair for you gentlemen."

"We`ll accept our punishment Mrs. Sanchez." Jesus said.

"I think that we've done here." Lena said as she opened the door. "You boys can go back to class."

The boys immediately filed out of the principal's office and started to walk out of the office.

"Jesus." Lena said. "Can i talk to you for a moment?"

Jesus immediately followed Lena to her office. "I know what you`re going to say." He said. "It was wrong what i did, but i only did it for Jude."

"I know that you did." Lena said. "While i don't necessarily like it, i`m glad that you were looking out for him and didn't beat up those boys."

Jesus breathed a sigh of relief after hearing what Lena just told him.

"You can go now." Lena said. "Don't forget-"

"Detention, after school." Jesus said to finish what Lena was about to say. "I won't."

Lena watched Jesus exit the office for a moment and felt a glimmer of pride that Jesus looked out for Jude.

_

Later that night back at the Foster house, Jesus finished the last of his homework and went to check his email on his laptop when Jude entered their room.

"Hey lil man." Jesus said. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened today." Jude replied. "I`m sorry that you got in trouble because of me."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. If anything, i should be apologizing to you for not helping you out the first time those guys messed with you. I was caught up in my own drama, but promise you that it won't happen again."

Jude took in what Jesus had just said for a moment. "Did Brandon ever help you out with bullies?" He asked.

"Yes he did." Jesus replied. "I remember when me and Mariana first started to go to Anchor Beach that there was this kid that messed with Mariana. I went to confront him and he had a couple of guys jump me. So i told Brandon about it."

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Kinda. Brandon squared off with the dude that was messing with Mariana and pulled his pants down after he tried to punch Brandon. It was so funny. You should've seen his face."

Jude laughed at the story. "So do you guys get in trouble?" He asked.

"Sort of." Jesus replied. "We only got detention, but it was worth it. I`m still very grateful about it, because Brandon had me and Mariana's back and i wanted to do the same for you."

Jude took in Jesus' last statement and gave him a fist pump to show his gratitude.

"Since we're done with homework," Jesus said as he stood up. "how about i teach you how to defend yourself."

"Do i have to?" Jude asked.

"If you want to, but i`m not always going to be around to protect you."

Jude pondered Jesus' offer before coming to a quick decision. "Okay, what do you want me to do."

"How about i teach you how to throw some punches like those MMA fighters."

Jude immediately stood up, while Jesus got a pillow from his bed.

"Okay throw a jab." Jesus said. "Punch with your off hand."

Jesus held up the pillow and Jude immediately threw a light jab with his left hand.

"Not bad." Jesus said. "You`ve gotta put your legs into."

Jude obeyed Jesus' advice and began to throw some harder jabs into the pillow.

"You`re doing good." Jesus said. "Come in with that right."

"Like this?" Jude said as he punched the pillow with his right hand.

"That's good. Now do a combination."

Jude immediately threw a quick double jab, overhand right combination.

"You`re doing good Jude, but can you defend this?" Jesus said as he threw down his pillow and gave Jude a playful takedown on his bed.

"That's not fair." Jude laughed, while Jesus had him in a headlock.

"You should've moved out of the way." Jesus said as he roughed up Jude's hair. "If you want to, you could ask Moms to sign you up for a martial arts class."

"I`ll think about it." Jude said. "Can you show me some more boxing?"

"Sure. This time you're going to go to the body."

Jesus held the pillow around his body and Jude began to punch at it, which lasted for most of the rest of the night.

_

Fin


End file.
